The Act of Heroism
by crimescenelover
Summary: Jamie didn't have time to think, he just "Reagan!" Renzulli's voice was the last thing that echoed in the street before the car impacted and the sound of metal crushing metal was the only thing
1. City Don't Sleep

**Title:** The Act of Heroism

**Chapter title: **City Don't Sleep

**Summary:** Jamie didn't have time to think, he just reacted. "Reagan!" Renzulli's voice was the last thing that echoed in the street before the car impacted and the sound of metal crushing metal was the only thing heard.

**Author's Note: **Hello! Crimescenelover here  
This is my first Blue Bloods fiction story and I am quite excited. After having seen all three seasons and waiting for the fourth, I decided to try my luck in this fandom. Obviously, my favorite character on the show is Jamie Reagan, but I also love his relationship with his father and his brother Danny. So expect a lot of that :D  
Anyways … I hope you will enjoy my little story that came to me some day out of nowhere and I just had to write it. So I would really appreciate if you gave your thoughts on it or if anybody seems out of character, bad, good, anything … What I am saying is: Review after you read please! :D

I think I will stop talking now and let you people read. I will be back with you shortly!

Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blue Bloods or any character you might recognize, I simply use them for entertainment purposes only. 

"_Heroism is not only in the man, but in the occasion." - Calvin Coolidge_

* * *

"All I'm saying, kid, is that you got to keep your eyes open. Things tend to get crazy when night falls," Officer Anthony Renzulli said while he turned the police car around a street corner.

"I know, Sarge," his trainee officer Jamie Reagan replied next to him and secretly rolled his eyes.

He and Renzulli were on night patrol and Renzulli had started a lecture of what to look out for when you worked nights. Jamie was barely listening to him as he had heard most of it before. This was after all not his first patrol at night, even though his training officer tended to treat it as such. But he treated Jamie like it was his first patrol every day, and the young Reagan had a feeling that wouldn't stop any time soon. It probably wouldn't stop before he was assigned to a new partner. A day Jamie was looking forward to, or at least that was what he kept saying. So instead Jamie had turned his focus to the civilians that were walking outside of their squad car, busy in their own thoughts.

The street lamps casted bright shiny light down on the city streets and created shadowy patterns in the car and the cool night air was biting into Jamie's skin from the cracked passenger side window.

"I know you know. I'm just making sure it sticks to that pretty Harvard brain of yours," Renzulli said with a small smirk as he glanced over at the rookie officer.

Jamie moved his gaze away from the large crowd of New Yorkers and to Renzulli. "It sticks, Sarge. Just like everything else you tell me."

"Good."

The car rumbled out of a side road onto one of the larger main roads in Manhattan and one lane became three. There were a few cars on the roads in both directions and even fewer pedestrians on the sidewalks. If it wasn't for the constant noise and the glow from almost everything building surrounding them, you could be fooled to think it wasn't even New York City you were driving in.

"It's quiet out tonight, huh Sarge?" Jamie stated.

"Yeah, I think we must have missed some sort of major disaster. Or a game. Whichever came first," the older officer shrugged. "You should count yourself lucky, kid. It's rare for the City to be this quiet. Savior it while you can."

As to prove Renzulli's words right, a car moved up to their left and sped past them. The dark Sedan blasted an impressive 90 miles an hour on the highway and continued to hold the speed as it overtook every other vehicle on the road.

"What did I tell ya?" Renzulli said and turned on the sirens on their squad car and started to pursue the speeding driver. However, they didn't get far as just seconds after the Sedan started to slinger wildly.

"This is going to end badly, Sarge," Jamie stated. The two officers could only watch as disaster started to unfold before their very eyes.

The speeding car swung from side to side until it came too close to the white Ford on the right and the two connected. The nose of the Sedan and the nose of the Ford touched and both cars started gliding along the road sideways. Tires shrieked loudly and small amounts of smoke rose from them as the drivers desperately tried to regain control over their vehicles. Horns honked as the crashing cars passed by and other drivers attempted to avoid the spinning disaster. They soon seemed to slow down, but as fate would have it, an inattentive driver of a blue Buick was driving out from a small branch road and only noticed the out-of-control vehicles too late. It connected hard front and center with the two others and suddenly all of it came to a stop.

The Buick's front was bent beyond recognition when it had crashed into the backseat side of the Sedan, where it was now stationed. The Ford had stopped almost parallel to the Buick with a bump on its nose, a missing rearview mirror and all of the front windows were smashed. The windscreen of the Sedan was cracked and the front bent along with its entire right side. Smoke was emerging slowly from each car. No one got out of the cars and no one made a move to help. They were too stunned to move.

Silence seemed to spread in New York, if only for a few seconds, until the sirens of a police car cut through it like a knife. Renzulli forced the car to a stop and both he and Jamie ran out of the squad car towards the large wreckage. They left the sirens blazing so incoming vehicles would spot the accident from afar in time and drive past safely. The last thing they needed was for the crash to expand further.

"This is 12-sergeant. I have a 10-57 just before the intersection on 9th , multiple injuries, I need at least three buses," Renzulli reported into his radio on his shoulder, while the two officers moved forward. Jamie was already at the cars and started to help the driver in the Sedan. The driver was a man around 40 of age. He was leaned back against his seat, his eyes closed and blood was dripping slowly from his nose. Otherwise there were no obvious injuries on the man, but Jamie knew not all wounds were external.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Jamie tried, but he didn't respond. "Sir?"

The man stirred and groaned when Jamie's hands shook him carefully. "Sir, can you tell me your name?"

"T-Tommy," the man stuttered. "What happened?"

"Okay, Tommy, I'm Officer Reagan. Don't move you were in an accident. An ambulance is on its way. Can you tell me where it hurts?" Jamie asked, all while keeping the man's head still.

"My legs … I think they're going numb or somethin'."

Jamie looked down and while Tommy's legs were unharmed, his feet were another story. They were stuck behind the pedals and something plastic from the car had fallen down and trapped them. "Okay, your feet are stuck, I'm going to see if I can get them free, okay?"

Tommy just nodded and Jamie tried to pry the stuck limbs out. But as he tried to wrinkle them free Tommy screamed in pain and the young Reagan immediately stopped. "I'm sorry," he apologized. When he noticed the man's eyes had started to close he shook him gently. "Hey Tommy, you still with me?" But the man didn't answer him, though he still managed to open his eyes.

Jamie looked over at Renzulli. The older officer was assisting the woman driving the Ford out of the car. He was about to open his mouth to ask the ETA of the ambulances, but a loud honk stopped him. Out of the darkness two headlights were approaching fast. Both police officers stopped what they were doing and watched as the car came closer and closer. It never slowed down or seemed to turn to avoid the crash site. Though it was swaying from side to side it was coming directly at them.

"Sarge, you see the car?"

"Damn well I do. Seems like every nut job is out driving tonight. We need to move these people and now!" Renzulli said and quickly moved the frantic woman he was holding to the curb and sat her down. Before he could move on she grabbed his arm and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please, my child is still in the back …" she said, her voice tight and fearful.

"Don't worry, I'll get him out," Renzulli assured and ran back to the Ford while he kept his eyes trained on the approaching car.

Meanwhile Jamie was still working on freeing Tommy's feet. "This is going to hurt, but I need to free your feet, okay?" he said to the semi-conscious man. He nodded, but otherwise didn't respond.

Jamie pulled and kicked at the piece of plastic and even tried to pull out the man's feet by sheer force, but nothing worked. Sharp edges of the plastic cut into his fingers and the more he pulled the sharper it seemed to get. Sweat started to break out on his forehead and panic started to grab him. The speeding car was only seconds away now. But no matter how hard he tried, the piece didn't budge.

"Reagan! You gotta get outta there!" Renzulli yelled, a small, crying boy in his arms.

"I can't get him out, Sarge!"

"Jamie!" Renzulli yelled again.

The car raced straight through them and none of them had any more time to react. Jamie didn't think; he just jumped into the Sedan and shielded Tommy with his body.

"Reagan!" Renzulli's desperate voice was the last thing that echoed in the street before the speeding car impacted hard and the sound of metal crushing metal was the only thing heard.

**TBC**

**So, that is the first chapter. Let me know what you think! :D**


	2. White Walls

**Chapter 2**

**Title:** The Act of Heroism

**Chapter title: **White Walls

**Summary: **Jamie didn't have time to think, he just reacted. "Reagan!" Renzulli's voice was the last thing that echoed in the street before the car impacted and the sound of metal crushing metal was the only thing heard.

**Author's Note: **Let me start this off by saying: WOAW! All those reviews and followers and everything …

I would like to thank those that reviewed: Iris, Haley94, ddubgirl, RDJfan15, Caragh, Jennmc15, Silvermoongirl10, CAT127, CBloom2, BLBLF, geraldine123 and stilljustme.

Also thanks to those following: CAT127, CBloom2, CM-x-SN-x-HP-roxmysox, Caragh, Leaf2010, MerlinFan-xD, OceansMist, TyraBB, WofOZ, ashleynicole822, blueoctober, brittany1989, ddubgirl, geraldine123, imablur, onlynicole94, quack-quack21, sessysbaby666, silvermoongirl10, and whumpqueen

Lastly, also thanks to those that added to their favorite list: CAT127, CM-x-SN-x-HP-roxmysox, MerlinFan-xD, RDJFan15, SundayStars, TyraBB, geraldine123, imablur and sessysbaby666

You guys rock! I love you!

Okay then … Have anyone seen the new season?! Yay! Finally. It's been a long wait. Good episode, though I was a little disappointed that there was no mention of Vinny at all. But, oh well.

What did you guys think of it? Let me know ;P

Anyways … I should probably shut up now. Enjoy chapter two! :D

**Disclaimer: **Again, none of the things you might recognize, persons or otherwise, I own … unfortunately.

"_Heroism is the endurance for one moment more." - George F. Kennan_

* * *

For the second time that night silence echoed in the street. Every onlooker, citizen and cop stood still, silent, as what they had just witnessed hit them. The car that had moved towards the wreckage had now come to a stop after it had crashed into the other cars. The hood had been forced opened slightly and become bent as the front had taken the force from the impact. A silhouette could vaguely be seen behind the wheel, leaned over and unmoving.

Renzulli was the first one to jump into action. "Reagan!" he yelled as he sat the little boy he had been carrying down by his mother and raced towards the newly enlarged crash site.

While he called in the radio for assistance with a 10-13, his head was spinning like mad. He wondered what he would find when he reached the other side of the vehicle and fear started to grab him. He feared that he would find his young officer sprawled out on the ground, unconscious or worse. He feared the rage he would be facing from the Reagans when they found out their youngest was dead. Most of all, he feared that the guilt that was already starting to eat at him was going to tear him apart. The young Reagan was after all his responsibility. And he was his friend. So his heart was thumbing wildly in his chest when he turned the car's corner.

But what he found wasn't what he expected.

Jamie was up and around, like nothing had happened, and was crouched down in front of the floor of the Sedan. He was still pulling at the piece of plastic that was trapping the man's feet. When Jamie felt the new presence he quickly glanced at his training officer. "Sarge, I think I almost got it," he said, referring to the plastic piece. His voice was raspier and more out of breath than before. It sounded strained.

"Are you alright, Reagan?" Renzulli asked cautiously. He noticed how sluggish Jamie's movements were, how he blinked repeatedly and how his chest was moving up and down rapidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jamie shrugged quickly. "But I could use some help with this though."

The older officer moved closer and only then did he notice the windscreen in the car. It was completely shattered and the small pieces of glass littered the interior of the car along with the ground beneath. Renzulli would have sworn it was only cracked before the second crash. When he looked at Jamie he saw that blood had run down from a large and deep cut on his forehead just below his hairline and was covering half of his face. Renzulli quickly connected the dots. The young officer must have been thrown into the windscreen when the car impacted, causing it to shatter.

The amount of force that came from the second crash must have been huge. And if that was the case then Jamie would have other injuries that the older officer couldn't spot immediately. The small relief that followed when Renzulli saw Jamie still trying to break the trapped man's feet free was quickly wiped away from his mind. Worry filled its spot instead.

Nearby sirens tore through the night air and pulled Renzulli from his thoughts. Assistance was about to arrive soon he knew, but he also knew that they needed more than what he had called for.

Jamie grunted with the effort it took to pull Tommy's feet free and he only needed one more inch. But the piece was resilient and refused to budge no matter what. Not even a car crash could get it loose.

"Hey kid, how about you relax for a second, huh?" Renzulli tried. "The EMTs are going to be here in any minute alright?"

Jamie stopped his fruitless efforts and looked up at his training officer for a moment. Then he swallowed a single time before nodding his head weakly. He began to rise to his feet but started swaying dangerously on the way up. Renzulli immediately stepped in and supported Jamie's elbows and kept the younger man steady.

"I'm alright," Jamie assured, though he visibly paled.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of England," Renzulli shot back and didn't loosen his grip on the officer.

At the sound of shrieking tires Renzulli snapped his head up. An almost invisible sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw the police cars, several ambulances and a car belonging to the fire department come to a halt ten feet away. The paramedics ran out of the back doors of the ambulances and started rushing towards them, each with a bag full of medical supplies in their hands.

Renzulli steadied Jamie as he led him away from the wreckage so they wouldn't be in the way of the fire department and the EMTs.

"There are at least two people still trapped in their cars, maybe more. We didn't get all of them out before the second car hit," Renzulli quickly explained to the passing rescuers, who acknowledged him before running towards the still smoking vehicles.

Then he turned his attention to Jamie again. His eyes were sluggish and his breathing was labored. It didn't look like he was completely aware of what was going on around him anymore. Concerned, Renzulli gently shook him.

"You still with me, kid?"

Jamie snapped his eyes at him like he was surprised to see his training officer at his side, much less supporting him. He shook his head as if he was trying to clear away the fog from his mind. "Yeah. I'm fine," his raspy voice answered. "You should go and help out."

"Nice try, kid. I'm not leaving you here," the older officer replied and began to move his disoriented trainee towards the ambulances.

But he didn't even get two feet before Jamie's low voice stopped him. "Sarge, I'm … I'm not feeling very good," Jamie said while he squinted with his eyes. The flashing lights from the ambulances and the dark of the night melted together into one big blur. Everything started spinning wildly out of control and suddenly the world tipped.

His knees buckled so quickly that Renzulli barely had time to catch Jamie as his body went limp. "I need some help over here!" Renzulli yelled for anyone who would listen while he gently laid Jamie on the concrete and used his police jacket to pillow his head.

"Hey. Hey, kid, can you hear me? Open your eyes for me, will ya? Reagan. Jamie!" Renzulli called out while he tapped the young Reagan's cheek to get a response. He shook him, yelled, hit his face with a outstretched hand, but nothing helped. Jamie's eyes remained closed and unresponsive.

_Come on, kid. Don't die on me._

* * *

Jamie had vaguely come to as they reached the hospital. He was being rolled out of the ambulance and through the entrance's double doors when he had forced his eyes open. But keeping them open had proved a bigger challenge than he first expected. Every time he opened them, they seemed to close all by themselves.

He had only caught glimpses of his surroundings and blurred outlines of the people around him. What he could make out was the white ceiling and the blinding fluorescence lights that flew by as he passed under them. He was aware of the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, the feeling of a needle inserted in his arm and the hard mattress of the gurney he was lying on. But most of all he was aware of the way his body hurt and ached every time he took a breath.

He heard shouting voices, all of them different from each other and all of them indicating varied concern. Whether it was for him or another patient he did not know. His mind was so muddled he couldn't determine what was being said around him and no matter how hard he strained his ears he could not make out any words. Only sounds.

Beside him Renzulli was trying to make any of the doctors surrounding Jamie's gurney to talk to him but they seemed oblivious to his presence and nagging. The young Reagan looked just as oblivious to what was going on around him. His eyes were sluggishly looking around at anything and nothing. They flickered slowly in his head, too tired to focus on the busy environment he was in. His face had lost all color during the ambulance ride and now his skin blended in with the sheet underneath him. The whiteness of his skin made the blood on his face much more conspicuous. The oxygen mask filled the lower part of his face. It alternately fogged up in intervals of two seconds as Jamie took in a breath and blew it out.

A nurse put a hand on Renzulli's chest when they reached a set of doors where the windows were labeled with the words _Authorized Personnel Only_. She softly told him that he could follow no further and that he was going to have to wait in the waiting room where a doctor would join him when they had an update.

As he saw them whisk Jamie away Renzulli moved towards the waiting area. There he quickly grew restless and an unsettling thought occurred to him. He would have to face the Police Commissioner about his son as well as the rest of the Reagans.

It was not something he was looking forward to.

But there was nothing he could other than to wait and see what would come first; the inevitable meeting he was going to have with the surprisingly scary family or an update on Jamie's condition.

Either way it was out if his hands and so the sergeant sat down on the uncomfortable chair and waited.

**TBC**


	3. Can't Hold Us

**Title:** The Act of Heroism

**Chapter title: **Can't Hold Us

**Summary: **Jamie didn't have time to think, he just reacted. "Reagan!" Renzulli's voice was the last thing that echoed in the street before the car impacted and the sound of metal crushing metal was the only thing heard.

**Author's Note: **First of all, I would like to thank everyone who continues to show this story support. It means tons!

You guys simply rock!

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Man, I would be swimming in money if I owned any of this … but sadly I'm broke, so you can make the conclusion yourself.

"_Heroism is a bad curse." - Karel Reisz_

* * *

"Call the Mayor and tell him we have to move our two o'clock tomorrow to four instead," Frank Reagan said to Detective Abigail Baker, while he was reading through a memo he had just received.

Baker was standing in front of his desk with her arms full of different files and papers. They had had to work overtime as they had been dealing with a credible threat to the City. Though the threat had been neutralized easily enough it was still a threat that had required time and a lot of manpower. As a result, the paperwork had been put to a halt for the time being and had now stacked up. And while Frank had allowed most of his people to go home he had chosen to stay in the office to catch up.

There were still a few days to Sunday dinner and Henry was out of the house, visiting some old friends who had come to town, which meant it was the perfect day to come home late as there was none pressing matters that needing to be attended to at home or with his family. A rare occurrence, but Frank took the opportunity as it presented itself.

"Yes, sir," Baker nodded her head at Frank's request and then took the top file from her arms and placed it on his desk, while she continued speaking. "Speaking of, he needs your signature on this."

Frank eyed the thin folder before looking up at the female Detective. "Is it urgent?" he asked.

"It is not a pressing matter, sir," Baker said, choosing her words carefully.

"I'll take a look at it later."

"Before four o'clock tomorrow?" She asked him, eyeing his face. She had worked with him long enough to know how he operated.

"Presumably," Frank smiled. "Thank you, Baker. That would be all."

"Yes, Commissioner," a ghost of a smile crossed over Baker's lips. Then she nodded her head once and exiting out the door. On her way out she noticed Garrett Moore walking with firm and fast steps towards the office. So she simply let the door open for the man to enter, addressing him with a quick nod as a greeting when he passed her.

Frank looked up from the file Baker had handed to him seconds ago when his Deputy Commissioner entered his office. He frowned when he saw the distraught look on his face.

"Garrett?" he questioned while he put down the file and the pencil he had been holding in his right hand and leaned back in his chair.

Garrett took a deep breath before he started speaking. "Half an hour ago, two police officers asked for a bus and assistance following a traffic accident on 9th …"

Frank could only guess where it was going and what Frank was starting to think, he did not believe it would make his night any easier. If anything, whatever news Garrett had for him, it would probably make this night longer. So it was with an uneasy feeling he urged the man to continue. "Go on."

"That call changed to a 10-13 twenty minutes later." And Garrett stopped there for a moment so it could sink in. And it did.

Frank had always despised 10-13s. Ever since he joined the New York Police Department he had instantly grown a hatred for the calls, as any officer would. It seemed to bring with it a dark cloud that covered his head with its damped mood and gloominess. Nothing good ever followed such a call. And it had only become harder as he moved up in the system and landed himself in the Commissioner chair. Because it was no longer just a colleague, a brother in blue, now it was a responsibility.

His responsibility.

But it wasn't just his responsibility towards his blue family that would tear at him when the 10-13 reached his office. It was the responsibility to his real family. His fatherly emotions would always stir as he not only had one, but two sons out there now. And every day when they went to work his heart would twinge, if only a little bit, in fear of their lives. Whenever the distress call came through, Frank would be secretly relieved when it didn't involve Danny or Jamie. It would only last a millisecond and the burden didn't get any easier to bear because it was still a part of his family that needed help. But it was easier to leave it at the office and go home to the full Reagan household where every soul was safe and sound.

However the look on Garrett's face seemed so sad that it made Frank's heart beat faster in his chest than it should.

"Frank, the call came from Officer Renzulli."

The sentence slapped Frank in the face and instead of his heart beating like mad it fell into the pit of his stomach where it shattered. He was fully aware of what the sentence meant.

_Jamie_.

Trying to keep a straight face while concentrating on making his voice sound even, he asked, "Do we know the situation?

"Not yet. Your detail is already waiting for you downstairs," Garrett said and sent him an apologetic look. His sympathy for him was clear. He had been at Frank's side for quite some time now so he had been there whenever a call for help had come though the office and he had seen the fear pass over the Commissioner's face whenever it did.

He wanted to help in those situations in whatever way he could and he had learned what Frank needed when they happened without asking, so he made it happen. It was his way of showing his support without losing the professional touch.

Frank met his Deputy Commissioner's eyes and his own showed the gratitude he felt. He no longer trusted his voice as the fear grew inside him. So instead of answering he simply nodded and rose from his chair and grabbed his coat from the rack.

Once inside the car he pulled out his phone and made a single phone call.

* * *

At the 54th precinct Detective Danny Reagan burst through the doors with one hand around a young man's arm. The other arm was secured by his partner, Jackie Curatola. The young man was dressed in loose pants and a hoodie at least two sizes too big. His arms were cuffed together behind his back.

"Man, I didn't do nothin'!" the young man claimed for the 20th time since they had arrested him.

"Yeah? Why did you run from the crime scene?" Danny shot back while the two Detectives continued to drag him through the precinct.

"It wasn't me who killed him, I swear!" the man tried again.

When they reached the interrogation room Danny stopped. "Oh you swear?" he turned to his partner. "You hear that? He swears he didn't do it."

"Must mean he's innocent, huh?"

"I sure as hell haven't heard a guilty one say that one yet."

"I'm innocent, okay? I didn't do it!" the young man tried again, not roused by their taunts. They moved into the room and locked the man's wrists to the table.

"You were running from the scene of crime and caught with the murder weapon. You wanna try that again, dumbass?" Danny said and followed Jackie out the door, closing it behind him.

"So what do you think?" Jackie asked him, referring to their suspect who was still screaming his innocence to anyone willing to listen.

Danny's phone started to vibrate from the inner pocket in his suit. "The witness IDed him in the crowd and he was caught trying to dump a bloody knife. I'd say we gonna get home early tonight," he stated with a satisfied smirk while he was fishing out his ringing cell phone.

Seeing who was calling he picked it up by saying, "Yeah, Dad?"

Jackie watched as Danny went silent while his father spoke. During which Danny's expression changed from his normal stoic face to disbelief.

"What? Do you know anything?" Danny asked. A few seconds silence followed. Then, "Okay. I'll be right there."

Jackie stared at him when Danny disconnected the call. He did not move, only looked at his phone with a mixed expression of horror and concern. When he didn't make a move to engage her in what was wrong she knew she had to take action herself.

"Hey Reagan, you alright?"

"Jamie …" was all Danny whispered and he looked at her with frightened eyes.

And immediately she understood. She understood the fear he instantly must have been filled with and she understood that he needed to leave. She wasn't going to be the one to stop him. She felt just as concerned for the young Reagan as Danny did and she wanted him to be alright just as much as his brother.

"It's good," she assured him. "I got it here. Go."

He nodded his relief for covering for him but otherwise he wasted no time. "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Just go, Reagan."

But he didn't go. He ran.

He ran to the exit, grabbing the car keys and overcoat from his chair in his way out, praying that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

By the time Danny arrived at the hospital, Frank was already there and waiting for him. As he expected Danny looked distraught and, though he was trying to hide it, Frank could see that he was scared.

On the way, Danny had called Erin to tell her, what was going on and what had happened. After that he had gotten a hold of Linda so she could take care of the boys. Truth was that he was scared. He had tried his best to explain the situation but he didn't really know much. Frank hadn't exactly been clear what had happened to his baby brother, but he doubted that even his father did not know the entire truth either. So it was with his heart drumming away like mad and an uneasy feeling settled deep in his stomach that he made his way through the hospital floors towards the waiting area where his father stood like a statue; unmoving and facing the double doors where doctors undoubtedly would come through when the time came.

"Dad?" Danny asked when he neared.

"Danny," Frank greeted and turned towards his oldest.

"Anything yet?"

"No," Frank answered. "I spoke to Renzulli when I got here, though."

"And?" Danny encouraged.

The Commissioner and worried father pressed his lips together and sighed before saying: "It doesn't look good." Then he looked away from his son and automatically his gaze drifted towards the double doors.

Danny kept looking at his father as he couldn't quite comprehend what he had just told him, nor would he try to. He refused to acknowledge that fact that his kid brother was somewhere behind those doors. "Isn't there anything we can do?" he asked. Another fact Danny would not face; that there was nothing he could do to help him.

"Other than a pleading prayer, I'm afraid not," Frank answered. He kept his gaze where it was plastered the whole time, afraid that if he looked away for more than a second he would miss the news on his son's condition. It was irrational, he knew, and yet he couldn't get himself to look away. He was content to stand there for as long as it would take and nothing but an update on Jamie could get him to move.

_Please be okay. I can't lose another son_.

**TBC**

**Review! It makes me so happy! :)**


	4. Wings

**Title:** The Act of Heroism

**Chapter title: **Wings

**Summary:** Jamie didn't have time to think, he just reacted. "Reagan!" Renzulli's voice was the last thing that echoed in the street before the car impacted and the sound of metal crushing metal was the only thing heard.

**Author's Note: **So, I have very sad news for you guys … This is the last chapter in this story. I know, I know, but before you yell and leave bad reviews let me explain. At the beginning of this story I wrote that this was a random story that came to me suddenly. That is what it is. A short, random and angst-filled story.

I never expected the feedback to be _that_ positive! It really means a lot! Every single one that have reviewed, followed, and added to favorites, both the story and me as a writer … Every one of you rock! And I love you!

(And a special shout-out to Estel-Undomiel25, who pointed out that I used Macklemore song titles for chapter names, since I completely forgot to mention it at the beginning)

However, your positive comments have really raised my confidence and that means that, if my muse will allow it with everything else that is going on, I will work very hard to write a longer story with longer chapters like I normally do. So until then … You rock, I love you and stay awesome!

Enjoy this last chapter and don't forget to review one final time!

**Disclaimer: **Let's take it one final time, shall we? I own nothing! Absolutely nothing!

"_One part brave, three part fool" - Christopher Paolini_

* * *

As time seemed to drag by, the entire family had assembled. Erin had arrived first with Nicki and Henry. Linda had soon followed with Jack and Sean in tow. With the whole family present the Reagans had settled down on the couches in the waiting area for as long as it would take.

Erin was sitting in one of them, with Nicki's head in her lap as her daughter slept, and her eyes travelled every minute towards the doors. Jack and Sean were taking up half of one sofa, sleeping curled up around each other and next to their mother and father. Henry was leaning his elbows on his legs and his gaze shifted from each family member until there was no one left and then turned it to the floor, only to start over again. Linda had a comforting hand on her husband's back, knowing without asking that he needed it as much as she did. Danny was in a similar position as his grandfather, but his right leg was bouncing up and down franticly. He was staring as intently on the floor, lost in thought, as Frank was staring on the doors.

He hadn't budged from stance since he arrived. He had only twisted his body to greet the rest of his family when they got to the hospital but he did not engage in any conversation or attempted to start one himself. Not that conversations were currently running high among the Reagan family members. He stood by himself, still and alone. And at the moment that was what he preferred.

However his solitude didn't last long as he felt a presence coming nearer.

Turning around he found himself facing his own father, looking at him in concern. Though Frank suspected that the concern was a mixture of worry for both his grandson and his own son. No matter what it was, Frank did not deny its existence and try to calm it down. For the worry and concern and fear he saw in his father's eyes, he had no doubt they were mirrored in his own. Instead he settled with a low, "Pop?"

"You alright, son?" Henry asked carefully.

"I'm fine," Frank was quick to answer.

"Really? Because you are standing here all alone," the former Commissioner argued.

"I don't need your third degree. Just because I would rather be here instead of over there does not mean there is something wrong." Frank did his best to keep his voice from rising. He was not in the mood to argue or even just talk. The only person he would want to be talking to in the nearest future was Jamie's doctor. Until that conversation happened he wanted to be left alone.

"I am fine. I just …" at that point his voice broke and he found himself unable to finish the sentence.

"Francis?"

"I can't lose him, Pop," Frank said and finally looked at his father with teary eyes. "Not so soon after Joe."

"Neither of us can."

"I won't lose another son," Frank said and as to close the conversation he looked at the double doors again, feeling like he had spent too much time looking away from them.

Henry didn't question it further. Instead, he placed a comforting hand on his son's back. There they stood, like statues frozen in time, and waited.

* * *

In the end, all of the waiting and the worrying had paid off. Frank was aware of that as he was looking longingly through the Plexiglas window he was standing in front of, and at his youngest who was lying on a hospital bed inside a room Frank had no access to yet.

Jamie had been lucky … or so the tired yet relieved looking doctor had told him when he had confronted the impatient family in the waiting room.

But as Frank had listened to the list of injuries along with later seeing his son he didn't feel like Jamie had been lucky. In the crash he had received a severe concussion which was what led to his collapse on the scene; he had been propelled into the steering wheel of the Sedan with such force that it led to minor internal bleeding and on top of that he had several cuts and bruises. He would probably be sore for weeks, but he would be okay eventually. At least according to the doctor.

Currently he was in an observation room where he would stay through the remainder of the night and then be moved to a recovery room. The doctor had only allowed one visitor at the moment and it would only be by the window as Jamie's body was still weak from the surgery. The vote on got to be the lucky one was unanimous. And it had been a relieved Commissioner that followed the older doctor through the hospital halls and towards Jamie's room.

Which was where Frank was currently standing, wishing for nothing more than to be in there, next to his youngest son. He wished he was standing at Jamie's side instead of the nurse that was in the process of checking his vitals and controlling the IV bag.

The grey-haired doctor walked up next to him, holding a clip board in his arms. "I'm sorry, Commissioner, but visiting hours are almost over and he needs his rest," he looked at Frank apologetically. "You can return tomorrow."

Frank sighed and looked at his sleeping son's form one last time, before he reluctantly left.

As he made his way through the hospital towards the waiting family, he noticed Danny standing in one corner talking into his cell phone.

"Thanks, Jack," he was saying. "Yeah, I will."

"What's going on?" Frank asked his son as he hung up.

"I just talked to Jackie," Danny sighed. "The driver that crashed into the other cars and Jamie was already dead before he hit them. Heart attack."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Any ideas what caused it?"

"The coroner ruled it a natural, so …" Danny said and let the sentence hang in the air before he continued. "Fate sure knows how to bring down helpful people." The words were heavy with poison and Danny let him know just how he felt about that fact.

Frank tightened his lips."There is no chance, no destiny, no fate that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve of a determined soul," he then said. "Ella Wheeler Wilcox."

Danny looked at him questioningly.

"Jamie won't stop trying to help people, no matter what happens. It's as much in his blood as it is in yours or mine. This accident isn't going to change that," he elaborated.

"You think he knows that?"

"Of course he does. He never would have become a cop if he didn't."

Danny accessed him for a moment before nodding his head. He knew, of course, his brother would never stop to help people whenever he could. And though it sometimes drove him nuts, he knew he could never change his brother. And he would never try to.

* * *

When Jamie first woke, he felt tired and disoriented.

He had no idea what had happened or where he was. What he did know was that his entire body was sore and heavy. He felt like he had just run an entire marathon in one take and, he noticed as he swallowed, seemingly without a sip of water either. He couldn't recall when he would have had the time for such a run or when he signed up for one. Danny must have done it for him. It would be typical for him to sign his little brother into something he didn't want. He would probably have given a big speech about how good it would be and how proud he would be of Jamie and he wouldn't have shut up about until Jamie would have surrendered. It sounded likely except for one little detail: He could not remember running a marathon and he was pretty sure he would recall such a race.

But then what …?

A sterile and clean smell reached his nostrils and he had been in enough hospitals to know where he was. What he couldn't figure out why he was there. It was then all of Jamie's memories returned to him and he remembered everything that had transpired.

Struggling he attempted to open his eyes but found that they weighted a ton. It was like they were clued shut. Then a calm and gruff voice penetrated the silent darkness.

"_Jamie? Son, can you hear me?_"

Dad?

"_Jamie_?" another voice joined, this one higher pitched and impatient.

Danny.

Suddenly he felt like he was floating and Jamie tried to call out but his throat was so sore and raw that all he managed to croak out was a moan that sounded very pitiful to his own ears.

"_It's alright, son. I'm right here_," his father's voice coaxed him.

Instead of trying to speak again, Jamie focused on opening his heavy eyelids. Armed with a strong determination he managed to pry open his eyes.

* * *

The number of Reagans in Jamie's hospital room went down slowly. Erin had left with Nicki, Jack and Sean first, seeing as it was a school day after all. No matter how much they protested and argued for why they should and would stay, it had been a lost battle. Erin also knew that when Jamie would wake, he did not need the entire Reagan family present. There would be enough of that later on. Though she wanted to be with her little brother and comfort him, she also knew he would be in safe hands. So she had left but not before making her father promise to call as soon as anything changed.

Linda had soon followed suit with Henry so they both could get some decent sleep once they were assured Jamie was going to recover.

It had left Frank and Danny as the only Reagans left and both refused to leave.

Which meant they were the ones present when Jamie stirred several hours later.

It was Frank who noticed it first. He was sitting in a plastic chair by Jamie's right side while Danny was on his left, slumbering uncomfortably in another chair.

It was a small motion; a small flicker of Jamie's fingers. A movement so small Frank thought he had imagined it at first. But when the movement was repeated and Jamie's head moved an inch to the right Frank was certain. The fatigue he had felt from sitting all night on hard chairs completely disappeared. Jamie swallowed and his eyes started to move beneath his eyelids, but he didn't open his eyes yet.

"Jamie? Son, can you hear me?" he tried, hoping his voice would guide Jamie towards awakening.

Danny was roused from his light sleep at the sound of Frank's voice and as his words sunk in, he was suddenly wide awake too.

"Jamie?" he joined in hopefully.

Jamie was moving his head slightly towards the voice as each of them spoke. He opened his mouth as if to speak but only a low moan escaped his lips. Frank placed his warm hand on top of Jamie's and squeezed.

"It's alright, son. I'm right here," he said and hoped his assurance would be enough.

Both of the Reagans smiled when Jamie's eyes started to flicker. Then he blinked them open slowly, squinting as if he had a headache, which he probably did, and tired hazel orbs looked at first Danny and then settled on Frank.

"Dad?" his voice was raspy and barely above a whisper.

"I'm right here, son," Frank said and gave his hand another squeeze.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm alright," Jamie answered and his gaze shifted from Danny to Frank and then back again. "You're hovering." His lips grew into a smile.

"Get use to it, kid. You gave all of us quite a scare," Danny shot back, his own smile never wavering.

"I'm sorry," he replied while he tried to shift his position in the bed. He quickly regretted the action when he winced in pain.

"It's alright," Danny quickly sobered and placed his hand on his little brother's shoulder. He took in the bruises forming on the kid's pale face and the starting line of bags under his eyes. "Get some sleep, kid. We'll be here when you wake up, alright?"

Jamie nodded and leaned back against the pillows. Soon his eyes dropped and he fell asleep again, this time safely knowing both his father and his big brother would be by his side.

* * *

During Jamie's hospital stay, Renzulli had been by his room to check on him and to relieve his heart. It had been awkward for both parts at first since none of them was good at heartfelt speeches and none of them knew where to begin. It was only after Jamie thanked him for not abandoning him out there in the chaos, that the older officer himself started to soften up a bit.

It didn't take long for them to get back to their usual bantering. Jamie telling Renzulli he could have the honors of protecting the victims of the next car crash, which hopefully would never happen, and Renzulli being glad to see that Jamie's head really was as thick as he suspected.

After a promise of returning to duty as quickly as possible, Renzulli had exited the room, feeling relieved and happy to see his trainee and friend alright again. He just prayed he would never have to face the Reagan family like he did that night again. As he had told Jamie: they could be downright scary when they were distressed, Danny being the worst.

* * *

A week later came the day of Jamie's release. When it had been told to the Reagans, Frank had volunteered to pick him up and bring him home before anyone had the time to open their mouths.

Which was why, the Commissioner was currently walking down the white halls of the hospital and before he knew it, he found himself watching his son in the open doorway.

Jamie looked as tired and worn as ever, but he was still looking a lot better than when they first saw him. He was sitting on the edge of an already made bed, a bag containing his personal items by his side, while he was desperately trying to put on a pair of black socks. His sore body protested every time he tried to bend down too much and after several painful tries he simply ended up, staring hatefully at the small pair of fabrics.

Without a word, Frank waltzed right over, took the socks out of his surprised son's hands and pulled them over his feet.

"I can't remember the last time you had to do that," Jamie huffed.

Frank smiled gently up at his youngest, while he braced his hand on his knee to stand up again. "Me neither."

"Can we make a deal and not tell Danny or he would have a field day about this," Jamie said while he struggled to get to his feet. His stitches pulled and the bruises protested at every movement he made; he winced all the way up. It was going to be a long week before any of that healed up.

Frank knew that Jamie would only reject his help, so he was forced to simply stand there and watch his son's struggles. He couldn't keep down the ache he felt as a father and all of the sudden he could sense an overwhelming sensation surge through his body. It was the same one he had gotten ever since Garrett walked into his office. One that would always lurk deep down and peer its head when bad news involving his family popped up.

This time he could and would react to it.

So he took a step forward and enveloped his youngest in his arms. He hugged him as tightly as he dared without hurting him further.

Jamie stiffened at first, unsure. "Dad, what …?"

"I love you, son," Frank said behind Jamie's back, his voice thick of emotion.

Jamie was stilling standing there stunned for a single moment. Then everything clicked and he understood. He then put his own arms around his father and pulled him closer, ignoring whatever pain his body felt.

"I love you too, Dad."

**The End**

**Maybe a little cheesy, but I figured that since Frank was so anxious at first, that was exactly what he wanted to do the most. Anyway, let me know what you thought, not just about this chapter but also about the story in general **

**And if you have any ideas or wishes about a Blue Bloods story don't hesitate to let me know :)**

**Crimescenelover out!**


End file.
